


You Have To Be Sure From The Very Start, Lest Your World Fall Apart

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confusion, Divorce, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, Introspection, Older Woman/Younger Man, Past Relationship(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie-Josee Theodore wasn't having the best of luck finding a spot after getting unceremoniously dumped by the Panthers. Out of the blue, she gets an offer from the Penguins. Just as her personal life is falling apart and Crosby has decided she's actually good for something after all. At least until Crosby can't figure out his own motivations and ends up at her door, at nine at night with a fruit basket and a stuttering apology or proposal on his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have To Be Sure From The Very Start, Lest Your World Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I had been toying with this concept for awhile and left it for a long time until I finally got it figured out and finished. Dani Briere and the rest of the NHL ladies kind of snuck in without warning. As did Dani and Claude and their mysterious relationship that everyone is taking guesses about. 
> 
> I have no real idea why I ended up with fem! Theo and Fem! Dani. It just worked and I ran with it. Yep. 
> 
> This is also a semi-AU of the season, since Theodore never got called up to the Pens to replace Voukun when he was out.
> 
> Crosby isn't as clueless (I suspect) as I wrote him in this, but he would be someone to think about the dynamics of falling for a teammate before acting upon it, I'm sure. 
> 
> Marie-Josee just sounded like it fit for the fem!Theo version. 
> 
> Title is a play on the Neil Young song. Proofed and edited, but if mistakes appear, they will be fixed.

Marie-Josee

 

Marie-Josee woke up on the second ring of her mobile and reached over, sliding her thumb across the screen to answer.

 

"'Allo?" Her voice sounder thicker and richer in the morning, her accent thicker and almost unrecognizable. She didn't particularly care at that moment. She was only expecting Stephan to call her back so that maybe they could resume the same argument again.

 

"I know it means so much to you, but Marie-Josee...Maybe it's time. You're not a girl anymore. You've had to compete for jobs so much lately. You had a great run. But if it's only Russia coming knocking and what about Reinette... You can't just leave her again."

 

She hadn't bothered to answer right away because she knew that he was right on some level. Jobs had been hard to come by when she had been young and healthy. She wasn't blind to see how much of an insult the fucking Panthers had dealt her by signing Thomas. Batshit, Flopper, Thomas over her.

 

At least the Russians were knocking and she was tempted to go. She wasn't ready to retire and it had been painfully obvious that she had been one of the pieces the Panthers had needed to even get to the playoffs, never mind as far as they got. She could do it. She had a good season in her, barring injuries. She just needed to get one fucking chance. Just one.

 

She had fought so damned hard, to be taken seriously after Manon Rheaume had been drafted by the Lighting and had backed her up. It hadn't been the event that opened the floodgates persay, but it had worked and girls finally got a chance. She had been one of the first to get snapped up right away and had never faltered.

 

Despite the first few years when the comments seemed to focus on how well she filled her clothes and the come hither stare and her mouth. Despite all the filthy innuendos thrown at her from all corners, she hadn't ever let them win.

 

Marie-Josee had always known she wanted to play hockey. She had known it would be hard. Had known that she would be dealing with sexism and hits and injuries and commentaries on her hair and her looks. She knew it wasn't going to be easy. But she could NOT play.

 

She wanted to play and wanted to prove herself. So she had fought tooth and nail for her positions and it had been worth it, so worth it when Roy had looked at her with his icy stare and had smiled at her. He hadn't said much. He had already been on the outs with the Habs. But that smile had been worth it. He had seen her skill.

 

They could all go to fucking hell, for all she really cared. She had St. Patrick's acknowledgement and approval. That was all that mattered.

 

Even when she had gone on hiatus, she had proven her worth. But the lack of hardware had proven her downfall, it seemed and here she was: Desperate and scrambling for work wherever she could find it.

 

She still was holding out for that one chance to come and to come soon. She had the same situation in Minnesota and it had worked out for the best. She knew it would happen. But it was damned hard to keep telling herself that over and over again when Stephan and the rest of the world didn't seem to believe it.

 

"Marie-Josee Theodore? Did I get the right number?"

 

Her eyes widened and she sat up, rubbing her eyes roughly with the heel of her hand as recognition finally kicked in. She knew that voice. Every kid in Quebec knew that voice.

 

"Ah, Oui." She blushed when the French slipped out. Even though she KNEW Mario could understand her fine, it was still embarrassing to be caught so flat footed.

 

To her chagrin, he only laughed softly before he continued. In French.

 

"Good. Then you know why I'm calling. How soon can you get to Pittsburgh?"

 

Sidney

 

He was glad that he had years of practice at keeping a blank face and giving soundbites that said everything and nothing at the same time. He realized it came in quite handy when he was constantly asked, over and over again, about Marie-Josee Theodore and her impact on the team.

 

He found himself gritting his teeth even more than usual after interviews, since he had no fucking clue what they wanted from him. The worn-cliches weren't working and they were becoming more and more persistent and leaving him more frustrated and bewildered than before. What did it matter that they had Theodore as long as she did her job? He wasn’t there to stare at her face or her chest or her ass. He was the captain, he was there to rally the team and she was there to step in when Flower needed a break and make saves. The end.

 

She came to practice and she put her time in, even when she was probably going to be riding the pine and fiddling with a cap that he had noticed was constantly going down low on her eyes. She'd take it off, more often than not and fiddle with the end of the tightly braided french braid she kept her hair in. He knew it was one of her things, just like his salt-encrusted cap was. He guessed it had to do with Rheaume.

 

(He had done his homework, when he had seen her in the dressing room for the first time and both Rheaume's and her pictures had come up as a comparison. He had only noticed the braid and how much longer hers was then Rheaume's braid had been.)

 

He didn't think of her as a woman, even though he knew that most of the guys did. He hadn't failed to notice how Flower tended to slip more into French with her around and get slightly pink when she smiled at him. Letang followed her around like a puppy and Pascal just joked with her, although he was sure that the jokes were a little less innocent than he said. It was endearing, yet sickening in a way.

 

Despite all of them being married and with children and knowing damned well that Theodore was playing when they were snot-nosed brats in Peewee leagues, they acted like besotted puppies. If she noticed that they were crushing on her, she didn't give a hint of it. She simply smiled at them and went on her way. She was sweet and nice to everyone and working hard. Maybe even as hard as he did.

 

And that made his chest hurt. He knew how much she had to battle to be in the NHL, just like Ginny Lecavalier, Danielle Briere, Ulrika Lunqvist, Ruuta Rask, Erica Staal and the others. How hard it was to come back after she had a baby. How she had to wait for the scraps and she was keeping up with him. He also had to wonder if her family had come with her.

 

He wasn’t one for gossip, but he was sure that she was living out of someone’s house and not really bothering with renting anything for the time being. No sense in putting roots down when she would have to move again abruptly and he had seen and heard how hard it was for kids. Dani Briere’s entire career had been based upon having a long-rage base for that pack of hers and she had only high-tailed it to Montreal once they had gotten old enough to fend for themselves.

 

He winced at the memory of Dani Briere. She also had to fight for everything and had spent more years in the minors than he had cared to count. There had been ugly business between her and Miller. Or so the league scuttle butt had been for the longest time. But Dani never said anything and Sid never dared bring it up in skirmishes. He had some class.

 

Marie Josee had similar stories in her past. But if she was angry or felt sorry for herself, she didn't show it. She had only shaken her head, grinned and worked harder and harder, training with him after hours until both collapsed in sweaty, exhausted heaps on the ice.

 

They didn't really talk much at first. But as the after hours practices continued, Sid realized it was ridiculous to remain locked in silence. It was a rare thing, but he was the one to break it first.

 

He started greeting her as they went inside and it was then that he understood what it was like to have that smile solely focused on you.  It was just one of the best things he had ever seen. When she smiled and said hello in that low, husky voice of her, he really did feel she was just saying it to him and him alone. No one else in the world would see or hear her.

 

It was then that he really noticed her. it was also then that he understood why Flower was being such a besotted little boy and why Letang always wasn't too far away and wanting to be by her side. She just went out of her way to be nice to everyone, to make everyone, (Even him) feel like they were important and it wasn’t all just for show.

 

And she was beautiful. All sleek muscle, dark eyes, long waves of hair and elegant lines. He hadn't meant to look at her as she had showered. Hadn't meant to notice the curves and valleys of her body. Or the tattoos that were like lace all over her tanned skin.

 

But when he had, he felt the blood pool in his groin and he understood. It was just a little half-way through the season and it had happened without him even noticing.

 

He had fallen for her and fallen hard.

 

Marie-Josee

 

“Theo, you’re up again tonight.”

 

It should have been one of the best feelings to have finally gotten the starter position more often than Flower, but all she could do tonight was nod at Bysmla and trade out her cap for her goalie mask. She ran her fingers over the design, which had the usual gargoyles in stylied  gold and black. She wanted to be overjoyed, but the earlier conversation with Stephane wasn’t going to make that possible.

 

She had wanted so badly for him to be there so that they could have it out and she could go onto the ice and forget it all. But he was miles away in Florida and calling a lawyer like he said he would. She cursed him for getting under her skin like that. Cursed him with all she had.

 

They were all relying on her to win the game. They needed to know that they could trust her now that Flower was sick again. She understood they needed the assurance. She also knew that she couldn’t give it to them with her head anywhere but at the Consol centre.

 

“Can we rely on you tonight?”

 

Her head whipped up and she nearly panicked when she found herself face to face with Crosby. Although he would never grow out of that boyish face of his, when he was dead serious, he could pack intensity in a simple glare. He would never be intimidating with overt masculinity, but he was scary enough in his own way.

 

She swallowed hard and really thought about her answer before she gave it to him. She knew that he’d never be able to forgive her if she promised she could be reliable and she failed him. He didn’t operate like that. He never would and that was something she loved about him. He was perfectly uncomplicated when it came to the game.

 

And she desperately needed uncomplicated.

 

“I’m getting a divorce. Just got the call this morning. After practice.”

 

Sidney nodded and licked his lips at her answer.

 

“Can you do anything about it right now?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then forget about it and play.”

 

Sidney

 

“Oh fuck!”

 

“Gee, thanks. I feel so loved.” Sid snapped at whoever it had been that had crashed into him.

 

“Sorry. I just...I didn’t expect anyone to be here so late.”

 

He felt his face immediately burn when he heard Marie-Josee’s tired voice explain herself. He turned around and took in her half-shut eyes and her long tangled hair. She was only just presentable, in a light blue striped blouse and grey skirt. The suit jacket and her purse were over her arm and she was yawning widely. He understood then how she had crashed into him and the flare of guilt about his earlier bluntness flared up in his chest.

 

He had refused to think about it during the game. He was good at compartmentalizing and had pushed it to the back of his mind. He was sure that his mom wasn’t going to be thrilled when he told her the story later. But it had been what she needed in the end, despite it being one of the coldest things he had ever said to a team-mate.

 

She had outplayed Thomas like a champ and shut up all of the Panther fans who were shouting rubbish at her. Every save, every rush, she did it with finesse compared to Thomas’ flopping and at the end, they had fucking clapped when she had been the first star of the night.  She had needed that tough love and it had worked. She had played well enough so that if Flower wasn’t able to get back into the saddle right away, she could do his job, no problem.

 

But he could also see that it had taken it out of her. She was swaying and yawning widely and he found himself hoping she wasn’t going to faceplant in front of him. He also found himself wondering if she had driven there or gotten a ride from someone. If that was the case, then he was going to have to drive her home. There was no way she was taking a cab with how exhausted she was.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I just needed time to wind down. How are you getting home?” He asked, making himself wince at his bluntness. She closed and opened her eyes and yawned again before she replied.

 

“Cab. I think my ride left. So, I’d better go. Thanks…” She trailed off as she gave another jaw-cracking yawn and Sid snorted.

 

“I’ll give you a ride. There’s no way you’re going to stay awake long enough to make it home in one piece. Come on.”

 

She shook her head and wiped her watering eyes, but Sid wasn’t having any of it. Maybe it was the guilt, or the fact that he wouldn’t let any of his other team-mates go home in such a condition that spurred him to grab her arm and pull her to the exit before she could argue anymore. She had played her heart out, even when it was breaking. He could give her that much.

 

At least that was what he told himself when he manhandled her exhausted body into the passenger side of his land rover and started the engine. He looked over to the passenger seat and surreptitiously wiped his hands on the steering wheel. Although it had been similar to the times when he had manhandled Max or Jordy, it was different because of her gender and how light she was, even with her amount of muscle.

 

Not to mention her scent. She wore subtle grapefruit perfume that spread throughout the car and made his nose twitch just a bit and told him it would haunt his dreams. Especially when paired up with the sight of her head thrown back and the line of her throat exposed as she slept.

 

His mouth went dry and he looked away.

 

He was so fucked.

 

Marie-Josee

 

She knew that something had shifted between herself and Crosby and she had no real idea how or why it had happened. One minute, they were team-mates and cautiously moving towards being friends. Maybe even something more? The next had Crosby putting a distance between them, yet she could always feel his gaze on her. It wasn’t heavy, nor was it subtle, but it was something that was starting to get on her nerves. Mainly because she didn’t understand why it was happening.

 

Her numbers were good, the team was easily coasting into a high seed for the playoffs and rumor had it that she and Flower were going to be a tandem once he was off the IR list. So whatever it was that had Crosby avoiding her had to be something personal. But for the life of her, she had no idea what it could possibly be.

 

She didn’t confront him about it though. It wasn’t as if he was being an asshole and it wasn’t as if they were super close friends to begin with. They hadn’t made any promises to each other. It did sting a bit, but then, she had more on her plate at the moment to spare it much thought. Stephane wasn’t making the divorce easy and when she had the time, she was stuck in conference calls with their lawyers. She in fact, had one of those meetings after practice and she was praying to God that this was the last one before the papers were drawn up and they could go their separate ways.

 

It hurt, she wasn’t going to deny it. It hurt a whole lot, but Stephane was adamant that it was over and done with between them and they had to think of their child now. She sighed irritably when she thought of the finality, the sudden abruptness that had characterized their relationship. She had thought they would last. Guess she was wrong.

 

She smiled wryly as she skated loops as she waited for practice to wind down. Oh well. So much for that idea. It would have been nice. Bysmla whistled and she gave a grateful sigh of relief as she moved with her teammates to the showers. If she played her cards right, she could possibly have time for a coffee before heading to the meeting. She needed the caffeine as a security blanket. Stephane and his lawyer were wreaking havoc on her nerves.

 

Just like Crosby and his skittishness were already. A skittishness that was a bit hurtful, since she was sure that there had been something more than just mutual respect building between them. She had hoped that it was going to lead to friendship. Although she adored Tanger and Flower, they were babies. And Dupuis and his happiness simply served to remind her of what she had lost. And she was sure that Max was simply angling to get into her panties, so that was a no go.

 

It was true she had the girls, but none played on her team and even though she was close to Dani, Montreal was a bit far and Dani had her own shit to deal with. And the others were disgustingly happy and she wasn’t into raining on their parade.

 

She sighed heavily as she pulled off her gear. There was nothing she could do about that at the moment. She had more to actually deal with and do something with. Crosby could wait. She would deal with one thing at a time and right now, she needed to deal with Stephane and the lawyers.

 

Having made up her mind, she cleaned up as fast as she could, got dressed in the expensive suit that only saw the light of day during player meets and the All Star Games. She straightened it out and coiled her hair into a bun at the back of her head before she slapped on some make-up before leaving the locker room with a few cursory goodbyes.

 

She didn’t even bother to look up and see that Crosby’s eyes were on her and it only took Malkin’s well-timed elbow to make the captain stop staring.

 

Sidney Crosby

 

He took a deep breath as he stepped out of his car and let it out slowly as he gathered up the gift that Flower had suggested he get for Marie-Josee. Sidney looked at it dubiously but decided that it would be worse if he turned up without anything a hand. So he stepped out of the car with a fruitbasket dangling from his hand as a peace-offering and made his way to Pascal’s house. Marie-Josee had been living in the Dupuis basement for the season, since her position for the following year was still up in the air.

 

And since she was alone, it made the perfect sense that Dupuis would offer his home to her. It would raise too many eyebrows and gossip if she were to share a space with Tanger or Max or Flower. Despite the progressiveness of the NHL, there were still a few lines that simply wouldn’t get erased and that had been one of them.

 

It was stupid and nobody’s business. But the league had learned from the furore that Dani and Claude’s living arrangements had brought when they had lived together for one season. Although nothing had happened (Sid was sure something had, since Giroux had been a bigger a-hole than before after he had moved out of the Briere house) between the two, the league and the Flyers had practically bent over backwards to do damage control and Sid was sure that had been part of the reason why Dani had been bought out with such alacrity.

 

He was also sure that had been the reason for the Pen’s PR department sudden seminar on proper etiquette in the workplace and harassment before Marie-Josee had joined the organization. He had paid the lip service and given the appropriate soundbites. At least until he realized, after driving her home that one time that he was probably going to cross and completely obliterate all the lines that were in place.

 

He had weighed the options left to him after he stopped hiding his head in the sand. He had grown to respect her and care for her. He found her attractive, he wasn’t going to lie and it was all too obvious how he felt about her when even Geno had noticed and poked him in the side as they had watched her leave. If Geno had noticed...Then it was time to man up and actually do something. Even if it was just to apologize.

 

Hefting the basket, he forced himself to make his way to the side entrance that led to the basement and rang the doorbell. He stood there, staring at his feet and waited. Part of him hoping that Marie-Josee wouldn’t answer and the rest was battling down disappointment if she didn’t. He stood there for at least five minutes and was turning around to leave when the door opened to reveal a red-eyed, but calm looking Marie-Josee.

 

“Crosby? Wha-”

 

“Hey, you all right-”

 

They both stopped trying to talk to each other and Marie-Josee smiled and looked at the gift he was carrying.

 

“Is that a fruit basket?”

 

Marie-Josee

 

She was trying desperately to not laugh at the sight of the fruit-basket that Sidney put on the coffee table. It wasn’t that funny, but after the ease of her meeting with the lawyers and Stephane, she was giddy with unused adrenaline. The incongruity of the fruit basket and Sidney Crosby standing at her door at nine at night was enough to send her off into a fit of the giggles.

 

But she wasn’t going to be rude. She understood that for Sid, to swallow his pride and extricate himself from the Captain persona and to actually take advice and be there, waiting for her to open the door was something she couldn’t ignore. So she swallowed her nervous laughter and let him in, offering him tea before she unwrapped the basket and plucked out a tangerine.

 

Sid’s face was flushed as he sat across from her, holding the cup of tea she had pressed upon him in an effort to smooth the situation over and give him time to compose himself. She knew why he was there and didn’t want to make the situation any more awkward than it already had been between them, with him pulling away and acting like a middle schooler who had just discovered that one girl makes him feel tingly in the pants.

 

“So...Uhm…” Sid stuttered in an attempt to actually say his piece and make his exit as gracefully as he could into the night. He knew that stuttering wasn’t going to make it go any faster, so he willed himself to calm down and proceed. He swallowed hard and squared his shoulders, making Marie-Josee look down and pretend to be really interested in the tangerine she was actually having issues peeling with her short, blunt nails. She had just gotten her thumbnail into the rind when Sid finally got his act together.

 

“Look, I...I...I like you. More than I should, probably. And-”

 

“That was why you froze me out after you gave me a ride?”

 

Sid had the grace to blush. “Well, you’re getting divorced and we’re playing together. I didn’t want to make it more complicated than it had to be. I wanted to give you space. I didn’t want to be just another kid with a crush on you. I saw what happened with Dani and that idiot Giroux. I didn’t want to make the same mistake.”

 

Marie-Josee winced as the rind went under her fingernail. She couldn’t get angry at him. If it had been Stephane or any of her exes, she would have called bullshit and told him to get the fuck out. But this was Sid. Sid who understood hockey inside out, but was still mystified by how normal people actually interacted without the buffer of the game between them.

 

But he was showing amazing insight and she was going to have to talk to Dani when she got the chance about Giroux. Despite Sid’s dismissal of Claude, he hadn’t been an idiot. But she was still going to have to ask Dani about everything.

 

Right now, she had to make a decision about Sid.

 

She didn’t know exactly what she felt for him, but she couldn’t deny that his freezing her out had hurt. No matter how sanguine she had wanted to be about the situation, it had hurt. Especially after getting bounced out unceremoniously from Florida, she was still tender in regards to that.

 

But to be with him and get sucked into a May-December romance like Dani and Claude? Only to have a few good years and then what?

 

She wet her lips and put the half-peeled tangerine down and looked up at Sid, who was watching her with the same intensity that he reserved for face-offs and the last minutes of a crucial game. Her fingers twined together as she searched for the right words to address the situation between them.

 

“I can’t promise it’s going to work out. I’m not a young girl or naive enough to promise you that. But I can promise to at least give it a try. After things have settled. I can’t...I just can’t jump into it. Not anymore.I’m too damned old for this damned not speaking bullshit.”

 

Sid’s eyes went down to the table as he thought about what she had just told him.

 

He took a deep breath before he looked up and met her gaze.

 

Sid wet his lips and she waited for him to make his choice.

 

Sid

 

They were playing against Montreal and he should have known that some chirping was going to happen. It was Josie’s old team and her hometown after all. It had been a given, especially after the whole debacle of Halak shutting them down in the play-offs a few years back.

 

What he hadn’t expected was the source of the chirping.

 

“You treating her well?”

 

Danni asked him quietly as they went to centre ice to take the face-off.

 

Sid nearly stumbled at the blunt question, but caught himself just in time and gave Dani an angry nod.

 

“She’s my friend, Crosby. We stick together.”

 

Danni muttered as they took up their positions.

 

“You hurt our girl, I’ll make sure the others know what’s up. Got it?”

 

Sid resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the thinly veiled threat. Especially since Dani looked like she would spear him like she did to Ovechkin that one time. He prided himself on being a tad smarter than his rival. Particularly when it came to the women.

 

He knew that despite being small and a woman, Dani packed a punch. And Ginny, Erica and Ulrika weren’t slouches in the trenches either. Especially Ulrika. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he was actually a bit scared of Lundqvist. Especially after she was known for launching vicious attacks from her crease. And Ruuta Rask...the less said about her the better.

 

“Got it. And if you want Giroux put in his place, say the word.”

 

Danni grinned and shook her head, making her braid bounce around her shoulders.

 

“Thanks, but it’s not necessary.”

 

“Offer still stands.”

 

Dani’s eyes flashed briefly with pain, but it was gone and Sid wondered if it was something that all women learned to do. Or if it was something that just Josie and Danni had learned through bitter experience. She laughed and punched him playfully on the arm.

 

“Thanks either way.”

 

The linesmen blew the whistle and they got into position.

 

The game had started.

 

Marie-Josee/Sid

 

She was lying with her head pillowed in her arms while Sid traced the lines of her tats with calloused fingertips, dropping a kiss here and there and making her shiver at the touch of his lips on her overheated skin. She was basking in the afterglow of good sex and riding the high of a win and a good meal and catch up with Dani.

 

She had felt slightly guilty for the win, but not when Dani had managed to sneak a goal and an assist by her. A fact that she had teased Marie-Josee about as they had enjoyed a meal in relative peace while Sid hid with the rest of the team.

 

Sid must have sensed she was thinking, since he pressed an open mouthed kiss at the juncture of shoulder and neck, making her shiver as his tongue licked the soft skin of her neck before he sucked on her skin. She wasn’t quite crazy over the hickies, but they had a small break. it would fade in time.

 

She smiled as he moved over her, his hands tracing all of the curves and lines of her body as she slowly rolled over to face him. His eyes were heavy-lidded and his mouth red and lush looking. She smiled as he straddled her, his cock heavy with desire as it prodded her belly.

 

She reached up and pushed his hair out of his face with lazy, indolent gestures.

 

She wasn’t sure when the glow would wear off. Or if it ever would.

 

But until then, she was going to enjoy being there with him, for as long as it lasted.

 

Sid moved and she gasped, all thoughts driven from her head as they started another round.

 

END.

 


End file.
